pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
Archive:A/any Chkkr Farmer
The A/Any Chkkr Farmer uses Critical Defenses combined with Moebius Strike and dual attacks to maintain a constant physical defense, while dealing more DPS than many other builds. This build is used to farm EVERY variety of Chkkr bosses in the factions campaign. This includes the Locust Lord, Thousand Tail, Ironclaw, and Brightclaw. It is also capable of soloing any other boss that deals physical damage and is able to be pulled away from surrounding mobs, including Shiro Tagachi in both campaigns. :This is also a great all-around PvE build for Assassins due to the low recharge time, high attack power, and fantastic e-management. It is also very versatile and you can edit it in many ways to your own style. Attributes and Skills prof=assas/any critic=11+1+3 dagger=11+1 shadow=8+1DefensesStrikeStrikeStrikeStrikeBlossomEscapeRefuge/build * Shadow Refuge or Dark Escape can be switched out for Way of Perfection or a different healing skill. * Feigned Neutrality can be used for PvE areas where in battle heals aren't as neccessary. * There are many useful variants posted below, this is a very versatile build that you can shape to your own style. Equipment * Any Max Armor, try to get health as high as possible and at least 400hp. * Zealous daggers with +15% damage while enchanted are ideal here. Darkroot's Daggers or Hanchor's Daggers are the perfect daggers for this build. * Also bring a longbow of some sort for pulling some of the bosses away from mobs. Usage Running * To Chkkr Locust Lord: * Run normally north until you can go east to enter the lagoon area, wait for mantises to move away before you run. * Activate Dark Escape and run quickly to the clear area to the north of Chkkr, be very careful not to aggro the small groups! * Equip your bow and be patient while you wait for the mantises to move away from Chkkr, then fire and pull back. * Move behind the large tree stump that is sticking out of the water to avoid aggroing any mantises and begin killing. * To Chkkr Thousand Tail: * Move up to where the Dragon Moss are and wait until they all form into one small spot. * When this happens activate dark escape and run past them to the right to quickly lose aggro. * Be careful not to aggro the group coming from the right side of your screen, and wait for all of the mobs to move away. * No use in using a bow here since this Chkkr is a ranged boss, so move ahead to killing him. * To Chkkr Ironclaw: * This is by far the hardest one to do! * Run to the southwest, past the mesmer boss Xisni, and keep going until you hit a series of rivers and waterfalls where Chkkr is. * Try to avoid aggro as best as you can, its a very hard run, but eventually you can get through the the north of Chkkr. * Stay in the wide open area north of him, and shoot him with a bow. The entire group will come, but they SHOULD shake off. * Continue to go north until his group leaves, but Chkkr stays following you, now begin killing him. * It is very difficult to make this run, and also to get his group to leave without him, just try to be patient. * To Chkkr Brightclaw: * The run is nothing, just walk out of the Jade Flats and walk to the west. * When you approach him be careful, a lot of mantises will spawn when you get too close. * To pull him, stand near the top of the stairs and shoot at him, this should cause him to leave his group and come after you. * Watch out for the group of stone scale kirin and dragon mosses, for some reason they like to run across the map and kill you when you attack Chkkr... Killing * This is pretty standard for any boss/PvE mob you will face. * Activate Critical Defenses as soon as the boss gets close, then use the first attacks. * Now just spam Critical Strike when you need to renew Critical Defenses or when you need energy. Otherwise use Death Blossom for damage. * Use Shadow Refuge/Way of Perfection as needed to keep up your health, as CD is only a 75% chance to block. Counters * Enchanment removal * Hexes * Lots of degeneration * interupts * Critical Defenses recharging and is not on you. Variants Shiro Solo * Heres one more variant I decided to add, its the one I use to SOLO Shiro Tagachi himself at the Gate of Madness. This allows the rest of the team to go ahead and get the bonus without having to worry about him! Its also easy to kill Shiro in Factions with it if you have a few heroes to get past Med. of the Reaper. * This build adds in Wild Blow as a quick stance remover that doesn't interrupt the attack chain to easily remove Battle Scars. * Here is a VIDEO of me Tanking Shiro Tagachi. -[[gw:User:Samurai_JM||'Samurai-JM']]- * The full battle took about 8 minutes, but it was too big for youtube so I had to cut the first half off. The first half of his hp goes down very slowly anyway, and it is basically the first 30 seconds of this part repeated over and over while the team got the bonus. * The monk hero is not necessary to do this, I just wanted to be perfectly safe in case I messed up. (and I did while talking to teammates) :) * You can kill Shiro in normal mode, I did, with this build, pick the first four hench, possibly the other monk. This is the precise build I used: "OwFk0xe3HOizAs7t/aYHsgCBE3B" the shadow step is for in case Shiro runs away, to save time.. Skill dance: {1},2,(3,4,5),{6},{7} . Alternate on those in parens, and from time to time hit those in the curly brackets. Hit 8 when Shiro runs away. Because of the small group size he will not use his banishing spell as much. The more hench, the more banished hench -> binded spirits, and therefore the more shiroken's.. I suppose with more hench there is a greater temptation to use the banish skill, and therefore more of those "sword flinging" shiroken.. Other Variants * For a much stronger degen/DPS build, maybe for PvP areas, equip fiery daggers and try something like this: * For more degenerative build that can easily take on defensive stances, use something like this: * For much more of degeneration to counter things like Troll Unguent and Shadow Refuge, try this: * Feel free to try out different variations of this and fit it to your own style. Also try to post your own versions on the discussion page to share them with everyone! Notes * Be patient, don't always expect a green drop on your first run. The runs can take time to perfect, but these builds are flawless in killing the boss on every trip as long as there are no aggros. * Try it out! Go out and explore other farming possibilities, and post your finds in the discussion page. See also This build is a counter to the Build:A/E Solo Green Farmer. It uses vastly different tactics to take on different types of bosses. A/any Chkkr Farmer